Learning to be a Hero
by KC-Ket
Summary: (OUaT/Xena) After coming through the portal unscathed, Emma and Regina embark on an unexpected journey home with unlikely companions, Xena and Gabrielle. They learn surprising things about themselves and each other. With a dark past in many realms, will Regina learn to become the hero Henry wants her to be? Will Emma learn to be the saviour? Will Xena and Gabrielle endure? SQ XG
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** KC

**Title:** Learning to be a Hero

**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time and Xena: Warrior Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Regina or Emma, or any other character from Once Upon a Time, and this makes me very sad. SwanQueen is my OTP in OUaT, unless Regina decided to visit me. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately. Suing me will accomplish nothing. Xena and Gabrielle are greedily kept by Renaissance Pictures, Universal, MCA, and whoever else who has rights to the show. They are not mine and never will be, much to my disappointment.

**Pairing:** Regina/Emma and Xena/Gabrielle

**Rating:** PG for now.

**Summary:** (OUaT/Xena) After coming through the portal mostly unscathed, Emma and Regina embark on an unexpected journey home with unlikely companions, Xena and Gabrielle. They learn surprising things about themselves and each other. With a dark past in many realms, will Regina learn to become the hero Henry wants her to be? Will Emma learn to be the savior? Will Xena and Gabrielle endure the bickering mothers?

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - Launches from Broken (2.01) of Once Upon a Time, so will include anything leading up to that. Features Fins, Femmes and Gems (3.18) from Xena, but there may be other references.

**Author's Notes:** Let us go on an epic adventure together. There will be laughter, maybe tears (probably from laughter), and just good old literary entertainment. This will be the first time I'm posting something without having it finished first. I do have the outline written out, so don't panic. I'm a little eager to get this out there so people stop thinking I'm crazy when I laugh at ducks. I'm also trying to work in quotes from Stargate and Xena (non FFG).

**Learning to be a Hero**

Regina's legs gave way and she sat heavily on the bed. She stared at her hand with a look between disbelief and understanding. _This is it. I'm going to die trapped in a cell within a place I created. Of course this is it._ Her heart ached for Henry, the boy who had taught her how to love again. For the briefest moment she thought she might even miss that interfering woman, but she just as quickly quelled that line of thinking with the conclusion that she would only miss having a beautiful adversary. _Beautiful?_

Regina didn't have time to berate herself for such a despicable notion; she heard and felt the harbinger of her doom. The wraith was coming for her. Regina stood up and faced the front of the cell, ready to face her death with defiance and dignity. She would not be like many of her countless victims who had begged at the end. She would die a Queen.

Feared filled her when the abomination appeared before her, and she thought again of her son. Suddenly she felt a tear inside her as the wraith sucked at her soul. _I'm surprised there's anything left_, she thought dryly to herself as a deathly coldness seeped into her body. As quickly as it had begun the pain stopped and only the coldness remained.

"Regina?" She heard a concerned voice. She wondered if this was death, if she could hear the thoughts of the living, and if she would hear her son mourn for her.

"Regina!" She opened her eyes to see Emma's face hovering over her. She frowned. _That can't be concern._

Regina sat up, with the help of Emma. "I'm quite capable of sitting up, Miss Swan. Please remove your unwelcome hands."

Emma hesitated for a moment before snorting and letting go. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I'm surprised you didn't let the wraith do your dirty work. It could have left you with a clean conscious."

"I'm not going to just let you die. Besides, I promised our son that I would keep you safe."

Regina scoffed at this. "Since when is he _our_ son? You have been trying to take him from me since the day you arrived."

"I have not! I stayed to make sure he was safe and cared for, and…"

Regina cut her off, "And thanks to you coming in and breaking my curse there is now god knows what dangers lurking the streets. A wraith, Miss Swan! Do you know what they do?"

Emma stammered, "I… ah, I saw…"

"You saw only a fraction of what was happening. Now don't just stand there gaping like a fish – we need to stop it before it hurts _our_ son." Regina spat out with more venom than she felt. She was secretly thankful for the Saviour and the two idiots coming when they did. Regina stood without help and was impressed with only being slightly wobbly on her feet. She noticed Emma's hands reach out to steady her, and was both glad and sorry when they stopped mere inches away. "We need to send the wraith where it cannot hurt anyone."

"Where?" Snow spoke for the first time.

Regina glared at her, "Where, indeed."

* * *

"You had Jefferson's hat the whole time?"

Regina ignored Emma. This wasn't the appropriate time to discuss where to keep objects that open portals to other realms, or how the blonde even knew about the hat. They were at the courthouse, Emma, Snow and James with their weapons raised, and Regina behind the barriers trying to activate the hat. She was getting increasingly frustrated. The wraith appeared and was held off by James' fiery torch. He set the barriers on fire as the 3 retreated back to Regina.

"It's not working!" Regina growled.

Emma grabbed her arm, whether to take the hat or comfort her Regina didn't know, but she was too shocked to care. The hat begun to spin and kept spinning as it created the portal. The wraith used the distraction to lunge at Regina. Emma's past allowed her quick reaction; she pushed Regina out of the way. The wraith screamed as it was pulled into the portal, reaching out and grabbing Emma as it was sucked in.

"Emma!" Snow screamed.

Regina acted without thinking and leapt into the shrinking portal, closely followed by James. He was too late, and landed on the hat with a thud. Snow pulled him up and they both tried in vain to make the squashed hat spin again. They shared a pained look, once again feeling the loss of their child.

* * *

"I'm not in Kansas anymore…" Emma mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her arm. She had come to with a small branch lying over her shoulder. She looked up and saw the tree she was next to was missing a branch. She heard a groan next to her and turned to find Regina face down. "Regina!"

Regina groaned again and Emma gently twisted her onto her back. She didn't appear injured, but Emma was no doctor and couldn't be sure. "Regina? Can you hear me?"

Regina's eyes fluttered open and a look of confusion was quickly followed by shock, anger and fury. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Emma gasped. "It was that stupid wraith. It dragged me in." Emma frowned as the memory came back. "It must have got you too…"

Regina frowned, "Indeed." She breathed in sharply and looked at her hand, now unmarked. She closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding.

Emma stood up and then helped Regina up, despite the woman's objections. They turned, taking in their surrounding; trees, trees and more trees. Emma sighed in frustration. She was just getting used to Storybrooke and now it's like she's been expelled for bad behaviour. Expelled by magic… Emma looked at Regina and glared, but she noticed that Regina didn't look happy either.

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest."

"Huh?"

"This is not the Enchanted Forest. There isn't a way to dumb it down for you." Regina snapped.

Emma was going to snap back but the familiarity of the trees swallowed her words. She looked all around her again. _No way!_ Emma chuckled to herself. _You gotta be kidding me._ "It seems we've woken up in the Xenaverse."

Regina stared at Emma like she had grown a second and third head. "The _what_?"

"The Xenaverse! You know, like the show. I would recognise these Ancient New Zealand Greece trees anywhere." Emma ignored Regina's scowl and nodded to herself, "Yep, definitely the Xenaverse. And before you ask how I can be so sure, I was watching it last night."

"You can't be serious," Regina claimed. "It's a TV show."

"Sure, says the Evil Queen." This retort earned Emma a fierce glare, and she momentarily regretted her words.

"The Enchanted Forest really exists," Regina huffed, "This… _place_ is just nonsense."

"So was the Enchanted Forest to me until you hit me over the head with it." Emma mumbled. "I'm telling you, this _is_ the Xenaverse."

After a moment Regina's lips twitched in what could be called the beginning of a smirk. "So, you're a closet Xena fan?"

Emma grinned and started to walk the way she was facing. She glanced over her shoulder as she said, "No Regina, I was _never_ in the closet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Learning to be a Hero

**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time and Xena: Warrior Princess

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Pairing:** Regina/Emma and Xena/Gabrielle

**Rating:** PG for now.

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - Launches from Broken (2.01) of Once Upon a Time, so will include anything leading up to that. Features Fins, Femmes and Gems (3.18) from Xena, but there may be other references.

**Author's Notes:** I love all my fellow Xenites and SwanQueens! Thank you for being so awesome!

* * *

They had been walking for hours. After a while of Regina reluctantly following Emma they came across a road. That was when Regina insisted on leading, as _she_ was the one who had travelled in forests the most. Emma agreed, but only because she didn't want to start a fight. This was the longest they had gone in each other's presence without fighting, although that could be because they weren't talking either. Emma had wanted to, and tried to, but Regina claimed that being silent in an unknown realm was safer.

Regina looked purposefully ahead and failed to notice the sun make its way towards the horizon. Emma had noticed, and had tried to mention it, but Regina had furiously yelled, "Miss Swan! Shut up!"

Emma rolled her eyes when Regina eventually did become aware of the cooling temperature and the dying light. She stopped abruptly with her hands on her hips. She glared at the sun as if that alone could bring back the light. She was angry at everything and everyone. Including herself, although she'd never admit it. Regina strutted off into the trees with Emma silently followed. About 12 feet they came across a slightly larger gap between the trees, not quite a clearing but it would do.

"Miss Swan, gather rocks for the fire." Regina ordered and bent over to pick up twigs and branches.

Emma stared at her for a moment before the words sank in, "_Please_."

Regina stood up and levelled a sever look at the blonde. Her eyes narrowed. "_Please_," she breathed out venomously.

"Thank you, Madame Mayor, for asking so nicely." Emma gave a sarcastic smile before she walked off to find rocks.

After a short time both women met in the centre of the space and deposited their loads in a campfire shape. Emma picked up two rocks to strike a spark but before she could do anything Regina threw a small fireball into the pile of broken up branches. Emma looked in wonder between the healthy fire and Regina, who had a smirk on her face at Emma's expression.

"What? You didn't think magic had less _evil_ uses?" Regina walked away.

Emma sat down fully and stared at the fire. She was hungry, confused and cold; never a good combination. She missed Henry. She had only just saved him, and now…. Now she was stuck in the forest with Regina, the woman who had cursed countless people, who was the Evil Queen, and who she just saved as well. _Why did I do that for?_ Emma grumbled to herself. _Because I promised Henry_, she answered, _and because…_

Regina walked back into the small clearing without a word, handed some berries to Emma and then sat on the opposite side of the fire. She ignored the strange look from the Sheriff and ate the berries still clutched in her hand. Regina was grateful that one of them had actually grown up in a forest, otherwise she was sure they would starve. In her own realm she wouldn't have hesitated to use magic, but it felt different here. She still felt a pulsing sensation from the meagre fireball she had conjured. She couldn't work out if that was a good or bad thing as she stared into the flames.

* * *

They had fallen asleep where they sat, after lying down of course, and by morning they woke up shivering. _Stupid fire... Why couldn't Regina have made it go all night?_ Emma mentally cursed herself for encouraging magic. But on a moment of deeper reflection she couldn't think of a reason why she was so against magic. She didn't grow up with it, and up until recently she would have thought it was cool.

Once again Regina made it clear she didn't want to engage in conversation, so they trudged along the road in silence. Well, Emma trudged, Regina still walked with an air of regal dignity that Emma secretly admired. Not that she would admit that aloud, or even to herself for that matter.

By early afternoon Emma was fed up. "Regina, I'm hungry!" She whined.

"As am I, Miss Swan, but you don't hear me complaining every two seconds." Regina didn't even turn her head sideways to glance at the blonde.

"I haven't complained about it till now. _You_ told me not to talk."

"And I would like to keep it that way."

"Too bad," Emma huffed. "I'm hungry and I'm bored. Either we talk to distract me or I'll keep complaining every _two_ seconds."

Regina glared at Emma who looked back defiantly, "Fine. What did you want to discuss?"

Emma opened her mouth and then closed it. Now she was allowed to talk she didn't know what to say. She had a million things she wanted to ask the woman, but none of them were volunteering to go first. "Ah…"

"I see you penchant for conversation is as alive in this world as it was in Storybrooke." Regina inwardly smirked.

"Why did you adopt Henry?" It was out before she could stop it, and by the furious look on Regina's face she knew it was the wrong thing to ask.

"We are _not_ discussing _my_ son." Regina snapped. "I will not discuss anything personal with you."

Emma gulped, "Well, that doesn't leave a lot…"

Regina glared straight ahead. _Stupid wraith, stupid Saviour, stupid… me._

"So, ah… Xenaverse has nice weather, don't you think?"

* * *

After another night and morning of travelling, and Emma had finally given up after she ran out of mundane things to comment on, they heard signs of life. People, music, animals. Emma looked relieved, and Regina's scowl just grew. Festivals... She hated festivals. She sighed and despite her internal protests led her and Emma into the town. _People can take their happiness and shove it up their…_

By the time they reached the tavern they had confetti all over their clothes, Regina couldn't hear properly in her left ear from the horn that was blown just as she walked past, Emma had manure all over her right boot, and they were both desperate for a drink. Unfortunately neither had any coin to purchase something stronger, so they had to settle for water.

They had been at the bar for a very short amount of time when Emma heard it. She stood up straight and held her breath. She slowly turned, her eyes scanning the patrons to seek the source of that familiar voice. Her eyes widened and she stared in shock. It was one thing to _claim_ they were in the Xenaverse, it was another thing all together to have the deadly beauty within her vision.

Xena looked up when she felt eyes on her and saw a blonde woman staring. Quite blatantly… "Oh Gods, not another one," she muttered before seeing the woman beside her. She was up in an instant with her sword drawn.

Emma was ripped from her shock by seeing the predatory look in blue eyes. She tore her eyes away and saw shock register on Regina's face before the mask came back. She reacted instinctively and stood between the point of Xena's sword and Regina.

"Regina." Xena growled.

"Xena." Regina stated coldly.

Emma gaped, "Regina?"

Gabrielle stood beside her friend with a quizzical expression, "Xena?"

Emma let out a brief burst of laughter. All eyes fell on her. She shrugged apologetically. "And here I thought things couldn't get more crazy."

Xena ignored her, her eyes back to Regina. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"An unfortunate turn of events. I would not have come back by choice."

"Back?" Emma questioned.

"Not now, Miss Swan," Regina snapped.

"Xena, who is this woman?" Gabrielle injected. "And do you really need to be waving your sword around in the middle of the tavern?"

In answer, Xena gestured her sword. "Outside. Now."

The four women exited into the early afternoon light and once again turned to face each other, Emma still in front of Regina because Xena's sword came back out to play in the Mayor's direction. Xena took a step forward and Emma settled into a defensive stance in front of her hero.

"I don't know what your problem is Xena, but you'll have to go through me." Emma stated with more courage than she felt. "No one hurts the mother of my son."

Xena raised an eyebrow and lowered her sword slowly. The Regina she had known would have responded already to her aggressive gesture, and she certainly wouldn't have allowed another person to protect her, not that she needed it. Xena was more than aware of what that woman was capable of. She had a faint burn mark on her shoulder to prove it. After another minute of tense staring between the brunettes Xena put away her sword and crossed her arms with a glare to match Regina's.

Emma breathed out. "Now," she said, "would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on?"

* * *

Emma sat on the bale of hay and watched Regina groom a horse in the stables they were staying in for the night. Just when she thought she knew the woman something would happen to make her realise just how little she did know. Although the explanation was brief, and filled with so much tension it made it hard to breathe, she had learned that Regina had been to this world before. To make things worse Regina had been an _acquaintance_ of Alti's. The thought made Emma sick. The most dangerous and feared of all of Xena's enemies had to be old best buddies with the woman who raised her son.

Ignoring the nausea, Emma had explained, with some begrudging help from Regina, how they had come to be in this world and that they were really just trying to find a way out, and had no intention of starting fights or doing anything bad. Gabrielle had argued on their behalf, claiming that if Xena could change then surely Regina could as well. They eventually agreed to help.

So here they were, several hours later, in a stable that smelt like manure. Emma closed her eyes and tried to think of the meal she had: meat, potatoes and bread. Not exactly a hamburger, but she had been starving and didn't care. Xena had even bought her mead to go with it, which she had drunk eagerly to quell her nerves. She still couldn't believe she had stood between Xena and he target. _All those times I yelled at the TV calling the thugs idiots…_ She looked at Xena sharpening her sword. _Wow_…_ She really does that._ Emma's eyes glazed over. _I can't believe this is real._

"Stop staring. It's unbecoming." Regina snarled as she sat next to Emma.

Emma looked at her blankly, "What?"

"Stop staring," Regina glared.

"I'm not… I wasn't…" Emma sighed. "Fine."

Regina glanced around the area. Her eyes lingered on Xena before settling on the horses. _Great_, she mumbled. _It's bad enough I'm stuck with the Saviour, now I have to deal with Xena as well._ Her lips curled minutely upwards as she remembered Emma's unexpected defence. She mentally shook her head to banish the image. She glared at Emma again and crossed her arms. She had obviously been listening to the woman too much, because her brain sulkingly supplied, _this sucks._

* * *

Emma and Regina walked side by side along the uneven road, with Xena and Gabrielle a little distance behind. Regina shot Emma a glare every time to blonde glanced over her shoulder to make sure her hero was still there, but again refused to engage in conversation. She had been quite harsh when she snapped at Emma that morning when asked of her past in this realm. The hurt expression that passed over Emma's face had twinged something inside her but she ignored it with gusto. She would not care, not again.

"So, ah," Emma glanced back. "Do you think she would mind if I ask her some questions?"

Regina's blood boiled hotter at the Sheriff's clear smitten tone. "I think she would prefer you to stop ogling her. She's not an animal in a zoo." _I can't believe I just defended Xena_, she groaned mentally. _Jealous much?_ Anger rose in her throat and she couldn't stop the words. "Perhaps you'll stick to your M.O. this time and actually _leave_ after you screw things up. I'm sure Xena's pet wouldn't mind sharing for a night."

Emma's jaw dropped and she looked wide-eyed at Regina. She had no words of retort, no comeback to match the depth of the brunette's insult. "I can't believe you just said that," she wheezed. Emma turned her eyes back to the road ahead and let her own anger sink in. _Henry was right, she's just an evil b…witch._

A distance behind Gabrielle glanced up at Xena's tense face, "Are you going to explain what happened?"

Xena sighed, "Not yet. It's a past I've tried hard to forget." She gently and briefly touched her friend's shoulder. "I will, one day, I promise."

"Ok Xena." Gabrielle didn't push, she knew better. The warrior would open up when she was ready.

They continued on in companionable silence, quite opposite to the tension bubbling away in front of them. After a while there was a bird call that echoed in Xena's mind and her always alert body tensed. Regina turned her head and locked eyes with Xena – she had heard it too. Xena gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and then cleared her throat softly for Gabrielle.

"Tell me about the tale of the Swan Queen," Xena instructed, and then added in a whisper, "and be ready."

"Miss Swan, I understand you often had to engage in brawls when being a bail bondsperson," Regina began and continued when she saw Emma's confused expression, "You may need to utilised those _skills_ in this realm, beginning very shortly. Don't look!" Regina scolded quietly, "We must act completely naturally."

Emma fixed her eyes ahead and muttered to her side, "Our _naturally_ is either fighting or ignoring each other. Any preferences?"

The heated vision that flashed before Regina's eyes didn't involve either and she loathed to admit the synapses had even fired at all. She clenched her jaw and focused her thoughts on magic and the spells she could easily command; fireballs, protection shield, kinetic force, and with a level up in complexity she could bend the trees to her will.

"Ignoring it is then…" Emma grumbled.

It wasn't long before a wagon came into view, and a woman sat on the back holding a baby, or at least that's what it looked like. They couldn't see anyone else but Emma wasn't stupid, most days, and was sure there were others around. No mother in her right mind would sit on the side of the road with her baby like this. As the woman's features came into focus she could see fear and concern, but she was still too far off to read her eyes.

Xena appeared at Emma's shoulder and easily overtook her with her confident strides. She was immediately distracted from the wagon woman to watch Xena approached, Gabrielle at her side. Emma laughed internally; she hadn't even noticed the bard pass her. _I gotta pay better attention_. Emma smiled wryly at herself.

"Hello," Gabrielle said kindly.

"H-hello," the woman answered hesitantly.

"Is everything ok here? Are you waiting for someone?"

The woman shifted her silent baby before answering, "My husband has travelled to the next town to bring help. Our horse ran off, and my baby and I are so hungry. Do you have any food or coin to spare?"

Xena took the tiniest step forward, Emma wasn't sure if anyone but she and Gabrielle noticed. Regina seemed to be focused on the bundle in the woman's arms. Emma's senses told her something was wrong, something was off; her ability told her the woman was lying. _Should I warn Xena? Does she already know?_

"We can spare some bread, but I'm afraid it's not fresh," Xena replied.

The woman coughed, "You're so kind, stranger." She smiled, "But I'm sure you can do better than that."

Four armed men came out from the surrounding trees, three with sword and one with a bow. Emma couldn't see Xena's expression, but she was sure her lips were curled into a predatory smile, eager for a fight. Gabrielle gripped her staff with her second hand. Emma glanced worried at Regina but she only saw a hungry look in purple eyes. _What the hell!_ Emma gasped.

The men focused on Xena, even though she hadn't even drawn her weapon yet. Emma felt the air move beside her and turned in time to see Xena catch an arrow before it pierced her. Her heart leapt and stopped when she heard the battle cry, a long high-pitched challenge to any brave enough or stupid enough to face her. Xena threw her chakram and it sliced through the air and severed the bow in two before being caught with a practiced spin.

The three swordsmen approached Xena and Gabrielle at once but only two made a second step. Emma could hear the crackle of the fire that engulfed the man closest to Emma. She whipped around to see another fireball ready in Regina's hand and watched as she launched it at the next closest, and another at the next. She had seen Regina perform magic before, but this was different. There was a glaze to Regina's eyes that reminded Emma of all the junkies she had seen during her years in the foster system, and even more during her hunting days.

Another fireball was ready and Regina gazed steadily at the woman cowering next to the wagon. "Regina!" Emma cried.

Ignoring her, Regina took a step forward. _How dare this woman put her child in danger. She will pay for her recklessness._ She raised the fireball but something stopped her - a hand on her arm pulled her back and around to face worried eyes.

"Regina, please stop." Emma pleaded, "It's over."

Emma watched as the purple eyes darkened briefly and she was afraid she would cop the fireball in the face, but after a moment it faded, and left brown eyes staring back at her in shock. "Emma…"

"It's ok." Emma didn't know why she did it, but she stepped forward and pulled Regina into a hug.

It took only seconds for the shock to wear off and Regina pushed Emma away from her. "Do _not_ touch me, Miss Swan."

"I…" Emma didn't have a chance to finish whatever it was she was to say – the woman pulled a dagger out of the bundle of cloth that had been shaped like a baby and ran into the woods.

"I see you still like them crispy." Xena casually glanced between the bodies and then begun to walk in the direction they had been heading. She had only taken a few steps when she heard Emma gasp. She turned to find an unconscious Regina in the arms of the blonde.

Emma looked up with desperate eyes, "Help me."

* * *

Regina felt something cold and wet one her forehead and a warm presence beside her. She felt the after effects of the magic linger in her body. The pulsing sensation sent chills down her spine, like withdrawing from a drug. Magic _was_ different here. Regina shuddered, afraid of losing control again she vowed to herself to avoid using magic. A blanket was pulled up to her shoulders. She forced her eyes open and they locked with blue/green ones.

"Hey…" Emma whispered lamely.

Regina blinked a few times in an attempted to clear the haze from her mind. "Miss Swan."

"How are you feeling?"

_What an odd question…_ The brunette mused. "Fine. Now please remove this unclean cloth from my head."

Emma smirked, "Welcome back Madame Mayor, I see you're as pleasant as always."

The older woman snorted. "I am perfectly capable of being nice, Miss Swan."

"Then why aren't you?" Emma asked quietly. After a moment she grabbed the wet cloth, stood and turned without pause went to sit near the others by the fire.

_Because it's easier to keep people away…_


	3. Chapter 3 - Duck Duck Swan

**Title:** Learning to be a Hero

**Fandom:** Once Upon a Time and Xena: Warrior Princess

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Pairing:** Regina/Emma and Xena/Gabrielle

**Rating:** PG for now.

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - Launches from Broken (2.01) of Once Upon a Time, so will include anything leading up to that. Features Fins, Femmes and Gems (3.18) from Xena, but there may be other references.

**Author's Notes:** And here it is! The scene I have been teasing my friends and family with for weeks, the scene I have been mentioning on Facebook, and the scene that has me laughing at anything duck related. If you don't find it as funny as I do that's ok, I still amuse myself. If anyone is wondering where I got the title for the chapter from, it's a game that children play in Australia called Duck Duck Goose, dunno if it's international or not… I also decided to have this as a separate scene for quick reference (mainly mine). On with the quack! I mean, story…

* * *

Emma and Regina floated in the water, faced in opposite directions, and washed the grime of the last few days off them. Regina had protested bathing at the same time as Emma, but Xena had given her the ultimatum of either bathing with Emma or her. Things were still rather tense between the brunettes so Regina begrudgingly picked the Sheriff. If she wasn't allowed to be alone then at least Emma was a familiar annoyance.

Regina mused over the last few days; the meeting with Xena and her companion, her ability to use magic in this world and the consequences of that, and the way Emma had valiantly defended her despite being star-struck by the Warrior Princess. _Valiantly?_ Regina inwardly huffed. _Why did I have to get stuck with the so-called Saviour?_ She stared absently at a floating leaf as her mind audaciously answered her – _Because you jumped into the damn portal, you silly woman._

_Quack!_

"Fuck!" Regina yelped and leapt towards Emma, who had turned to look at the source of the noise, and reacted quick enough to catch the older woman.

Emma stared between Regina's shocked and slightly terrified face to the offending creature; a plain old paddling duck. Emma bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing aloud. Her chest contracted to stop the burst of amusement. As she watched Regina's face turn into a scowl, but her breath still come in rapid puffs. Emma gradually become aware of the fact that Regina's naked body was pressed against her own naked body. _Oh my god I can feel her nipple!_ Emma's body flushed with heat. _Cold water Em, think of the cold water._ Emma rolled her darkened eyes. _Oh right, think of the cold water that is making her nipples hard_.

Regina's eyes followed the feathered fiend until it was a safe distance away. Then reality set back in…. She looked towards Emma and saw her reddened cheeks. She immediately let go of the blonde and with a little push on Emma's shoulder she got her to let go too.

"Your assistance is no longer required, Sheriff." Regina turned her back to Emma to hide her own blush. That was not how she intended to have her body pressed against Emma's. _Excuse me?_ Regina demanded of herself. _There was never any intent!_

Eventually Emma closed her gaping mouth and turned back around to rewash herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** So, last week my body decided to get sick… I'm sorry it's taking me so long to post the next bit. It's hard to write when your head won't stop pounding. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! You guys rock!

* * *

Things were awkward that night, to say the least. Regina was as cold and narky as usual but Emma was uncharacteristically self-conscious. She hadn't even complained about her rumbling stomach more than twice as Gabrielle cooked the stew over the fire. Instead, under furtive glares from Regina, Emma tried to keep her cool while conversing with her hero, and continued to do so during and after the meal. In reality, it was actually Gabrielle that did most of the talking, but Emma wasn't surprised.

After hearing the personal account of Gabrielle's Amazon initiation, which Emma was ecstatic about, she said, "Tell me about that Miss Known World thing that Salmonius did. What happened afterwards? Surely there was some fallout."

"How do you know about that?" Xena asked pointedly.

"Ah," Emma panicked. "The Xena Scrolls! Yeah…" She looked at Regina for help, but only got a malevolent smirk. "I guess somehow the scrolls came to our world, or time, or whatever, and they became public."

Xena raised an eyebrow. Gabrielle, however, beamed, "Really? People actually read them? Wow!"

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, they do. But they've been made into a TV show." At the blank looks she continued, "It's like a play, but in a box…. like magic… Never mind. Basically they took the scrolls and made them visual."

"I'm flattered." Gabrielle said excitedly. "I honestly didn't think anyone would actually read them."

"Why not?" Xena huffed.

"Well, I'm not exactly Socrates." Gabrielle patted Xena's leg and smiled affectionately. "Do they have all of them? The ones I haven't written yet?"

Emma's jaw dropped. _How the hell do I answer that?_ "Um…"

"Yes, and you all die. No happy endings for you. Can we move on?" Regina snapped. She wasn't involved in the conversation but she didn't want to listen to Emma gushing over Xena. _For heaven's sake_, she grumbled to herself, _you shouldn't even care._

Emma glared at Regina, "There are future ones, but you don't need to worry." She smiled reassuringly, "It's not all chocolate and roses, but things are fine. And before you ask," she looked at Gabrielle, "no, I can't tell you what happens."

Xena snickered when Gabrielle pulled an indignant face. "She obviously knows you Gabrielle."

"So, did any of the warlords cause trouble afterwards? You totally should have taught them S.I.N.G.!"

A dark look passed over Xena's features, "I only sing when I am moved."

"I, ah," Emma blushed, "I didn't mean sing, I meant S. I. N. G…. Solar plexis, instep, nose, groin."

Gabrielle and Xena shared an untranslatable look.

"It's a self-defence move."

"Can you show me?" Gabrielle asked with interest.

Xena rolled her eyes, "Really, Gabrielle?"

"Xena, you never know when I'll have the need to defend myself."

Xena grumbled under her breath, which caused Emma to gulp. She knew better than to get between those two.

She shyly said, "I guess you probably don't need it because you're with Xena. Only stupid people attack Xena."

Regina snorted. "Speak for yourself, Miss Swan."

Emma frowned at her, "What the happened between you two anyway?" She directed her question to Xena, knowing her chances of getting an answer were slightly better from the warrior.

Without giving Xena a chance to deny an answer, Regina cut in, "Perhaps it's best to leave the past behind. I'm sure you wouldn't want Xena prying into your past indiscretions, would you Sheriff?" She smirked triumphantly at Emma's anger, "I would suggest telling them about you inconvenient reunion with Henry."

Gabrielle took the hint, "Emma, I would love to hear about your son." She ignored the quick glare from Regina at referring to Henry as Emma's son, and hid her own smirk.

Emma started with the story of her 28th birthday, and her solitary cupcake that she made her wish over. As she spoke about Henry her mood improved, and become more animated in her hand gestures. She barely noticed Regina sulking off to bed as she told Xena and Gabrielle about her fight to stay Sheriff, and how she saved Regina from the fire.

"I'm surprised you saved her after what she did," Xena said with quiet surprise.

"Well, it was the right thing to do…" Emma shrugged. "You would have done the same."

Xena looked at Regina's form under the skins. She doubted that she would have. Gabrielle saved her from replying. The bard prompted, "Tell us what happened next? You became Sheriff?"

"Uhuh," Emma nodded, "but only because I stood up to Mr. Gold. Storybrooke are more afraid of him than Regina.

After Emma explained the end of the curse, and the events after that led them to the Xenaverse, she decided to call it a night. "See you in the morning."

Emma yawned as she took the few steps to Regina's bedroll. They were using Gabrielle's, and the others were sharing Xena's. Apart from last night, after Regina had collapsed when she used magic, they had been using half each while making sure to keep a solid distance between them. Emma noted that Regina had both halves again tonight.

"Regina," she said quietly. No response. "Regina," Emma tugged at the top skin, "wake up. I need one of the blankets."

"Miss Swan, be quiet. You'll wake the whole damn forest up. And I do wish you would stop disturbing my beauty sleep." Regina grumbled.

"You don't need it," Emma replied without thinking and didn't have time to question herself because Regina had let go of the skin at the same time as she tugged again. She stumbled back and landed on her arse. "Ow." She rubbed a sore spot as she stood, the skin clutched to her. "And you know what, _Madame Mayor_, I don't appreciate you using _our_ son to change the topic. It's a new low, even for you. There are better ways to distract me." Emma stomped to the other side of the fire and laid the skin out to curl up on it.

Despite Emma's angry tone, Regina couldn't help but remember the flushed cheeks of Emma's face when their very naked bodies were pressed together in the stream earlier. _Apparently so_, she felt her own cheeks flush again and rolled onto her side to try and banish the thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** In this and the coming chapters we'll be coming across some familiar faces. Also, a few questions you might have had will be answered, but you'll also have more. I'm sorry, I can't help myself. I'm sure you'll all thank me later.

* * *

_The blonde trailed hot kisses down her lover's stomach, leaving little love bites along the way. A hand in her hair guided her to her destination. She settled between the legs of the brunette and teased with her tongue on the inside of a toned thigh._

"Emma."

_Her lips descended to the spot that she knew would drive this gorgeous woman wild…_

"Emma."

"What!" Emma shouted at the person who had shaken her shoulder. She instantly blushed. "I'm sorry Gabrielle." She rubbed her faced and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to banish the vision. "I guess I was really tired..."

"Miss Swan needs an incentive to get up in the mornings," Regina commented snidely. She didn't seem Emma shoot her a look of panic. "I'd suggest a bucket of cold water," she tilted her head thoughtfully, "or an electric shock."

"Maybe one day I'll shock you…" Emma mumbled under her breath as she got up. She avoided looking at or near Regina for the rest of the morning.

After sharing some stale bread, which Regina ate with a pinched face, and Emma ate in two seconds, they continued along the road. Xena and Gabrielle were due in a town soon, and would deal with Regina and Emma's portal problem afterwards. That's if the two mothers didn't kill each other first. They only travelled a short while before Gabrielle remarked to Xena.

"Do you think they had a fight last night?"

"No."

"But Emma is acting strangely. Regina is always a bit… cranky, but Emma usually just ignores her comments. Now…." Gabrielle gestured behind them. Regina was walking ahead of them again, but today Emma was walking behind, head down and scowling.

Xena shrugged, "If they fought I would have heard it. They aren't quiet people."

"I know," Gabrielle sighed. "I hope she isn't angry with us. I thought she was ok when we went to sleep."

"Gabrielle," Xena used her affectionate warning tone, "It has nothing to do with us. Just leave them be."

"Fine. But if there are fireballs you're doing the cooking for a full moon."

Xena rolled her eyes but made no further comment. She didn't need to.

_Stupid duck,_ Emma cursed. _Stupid Regina. Stupid wraith. Stupid Gold. Stupid freaking fairy tales_. Emma was so caught up in her internal rant that she didn't notice the rock that jutted out in front of her. Naturally she kicked it with her foot and stumbled forward. Her legs managed to catch her and she ignored the looks from the others and pretended nothing happened. If she had seen the second-long look of concern from Regina she might have had something new to rant about. Sure, it hadn't been the first time she'd had x-rated dreams about women, she was comfortable with who she is, but it was the first time her son's adoptive mother starred in one. She had been trying her best to forget about it all morning, and the fact that the dream was still affecting her body.

"Hold up." Xena ordered.

Gabrielle stopped at her side naturally and watched Regina huff and turn to walk back. She saw the amused expression on Regina's face, and Gabrielle turned just in time to put her arms out to stop Emma from walking into her.

"Huh?"

"Miss Swan, pay attention!" Regina scolded. She noticed Emma's face go red and ignored her to listen to Xena.

"There's someone ahead. Stay close and focused," she looked pointedly at Emma.

Emma swallowed and nodded, afraid to disappoint her hero.

Regina rolled her eyes and continued walking along the road. Xena walked quickly to travel beside her, and Gabrielle kept pace with Emma. She wanted to make sure her fellow blonde didn't get herself killed because of her bad mood.

"I don't want you using your powers unless absolutely necessary." Xena stated calmly.

"Concerned I'll hurt your girlfriend?"

Anger flashed in Xena's eyes, "I'm concerned you'll hurt yourself. You lost control last time." She held up a hand to stop Regina from speaking, "Now I don't know what happened since you left, and frankly I don't care, but if using your powers means losing control of yourself then you shouldn't do it."

Regina looked ahead so she could reign in her emotions. She would never admit it, but she was afraid of magic here and what it could do to her. "Fine."

Xena relaxed ever so slightly when she realised they were approaching a trading caravan. They jovial dwarf of a man greeted them warmly from a distance

"Welcome, welcome!" He exclaimed as they arrived beside his caravan of goods.

"Are you lovely ladies looking for something pretty? I have the pedants with the brightest jewels this side of Athens."

"Ooo!" Gabrielle found a pile of blank scrolls.

Xena smirked slightly, "No, thank you." She thought for a second, "Do you have oil for armour? It's a bit rusty."

Regina snorted.

"Not mine," Xena growled, "It's for a friend."

"I do, I do!" The man turned and rummaged through a basket. "You know, I used to have plenty, but ever since Castarn conquered the area he has been bleeding the place dry. Farmers have been using up all my stock to keep their tools working." He pulled out a vial. "Here it is. 4 dinars." He held his hand out. "I guess that will change now that he's dead."

"What happened to him?" Gabrielle asked as Xena dropped the money into the stumpy hand.

"They say he was killed by a creature of Hades, scary floating thing that sucked the life right out of him."

Regina's face paled. She locked eyes with Emma and minutely shook her head.

"Strange," Xena shrugged. "Do you have any skins for a bedroll?"

"I sure do. How many do you need?"

"Two."

He went around the other side of the caravan to retrieve them. He carried them across his arms, "That'll be 20 dinars."

"20!" Gabrielle gasped, "That's more than we paid for the ones we have. I'll give you 15."

"The ground is very cold this time of year. 19."

"Dude, do you think four gorgeous women can't find a way to keep warm at night? 16 is all you're getting."

Three of the four women stared at Emma. She shrugged, "What?"

Xena was the first to recover. "17. We'll be in the village by nightfall and will be happy to purchase them there."

The man let out a loud belly laugh, "You drive a hard bargain, my friends. 17 it is." He smiled as her exchanged the bedrolls for the dinars. Xena tied them to Argo's saddle and thanked the man for his time and news.

Regina waited till they were out of earshot before she rounded on Emma. "What the hell was that?"

"I was helping negotiate," Emma stated matter-of-factly.

"You implied we were nothing more than easy whores!"

"Hey!" Emma yelled back. "I didn't say that! Besides, there is nothing about you that's easy. And I should know."

Regina stopped and gaped.

Emma realised the woman wasn't beside her and turned, "You have tried to get rid of me since the night I arrived in Storybrooke."

"And if you just left none of this would have happened." Regina stepped into Emma's personal space.

"Well I didn't, so suck it up." Emma snapped. "Too bad you got pulled into the portal, then you could have been finally rid of me!"

"Ladies, ladies," a deep sultry voice purred, "Surely there are better ways to express your anger."

Emma was too busy glaring at Regina to recognise the voice, but the brunette turned in shock. "Ares," she used her well trained Mayoral façade.

Realisation dawned on Emma and she spun to face the leather-clad man. She breathed in sharply before she put herself between him and Regina, a glare set firmly on her face.

"Hello Regina," he smiled.

"What do you want Ares?" Xena demanded.

The smile stayed on his groomed face as he continued to look at Regina, "I have a proposal to make to my dear old _friend_."

"Friend?" Emma frowned between the God of War and the woman she had just been about to… "Wait, you know Ares?"

Regina smirked, "We have met before."

"Met?" he laughed. "This world could have been yours if you had stayed. We could have ruled together."

"I am less interested now than I was then."

He looked between Regina and Emma, "So I see."

"She said she isn't interested," Emma said firmly, "so back off."

Xena hid her amusement with practice. "You're not wanted here Ares. I suggest you leave."

"Or what?" He grinned. "You'll have to fight me? Please, we've been there, done that. No, I will make my offer, and you will accept Regina."

"Over my d…"

Regina cut Emma off. "Hurry up, Ares. I don't have all day. I will listen, but that is all."

He gave a knowing smile, "The way home lies within a forest to the north, between the great cliffs and the lost city."

"Why are you telling us this?" Gabrielle asked sceptically.

"Simple, for your simple mind," he glared at Gabrielle, then turned back, "I will take you there, Regina, right now, and we can bring whoever you want to this world. They can serve us as we rule all the lands."

"I said," Regina conjured a fireball in her hand, "that I am not interested."

Xena drew her sword and Gabrielle held her staff in front of her. Emma still stood protectively in front of Regina, but she could feel the heat emanating from the fireball. _One problem at a time_, she reminded herself.

"By the Gods," Ares rolled his eyes, "Will you people lighten up?"

_Insulting his manhood - probably not the best idea…_ Emma internally commented. "I'd suggest leaving before these two open a can of whoop-arse on you."

He laughed and gave Regina a sickly sweet smile, "Call if you need." He nodded to the Warrior Princes, "Xena." Then he disappeared in a grey cloud.

Emma spun around and saw the purple in Regina's eyes and the fireball still in her hand. "Regina, you can put it out now, he's gone." Emma held the brunette's other hand and squeezed it tight. "Regina, please stop."

Emma didn't know how magic worked, but she breathed a sigh of relief when the fireball fizzled out and the purple haze faded and the brown irises returned. _O-oh, that look isn't good._ Emma stepped back quickly.

"Don't touch me!" Regina yelled and stormed off along the road.

"Hey! I was just trying to help!" Emma shouted after her and followed.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged a looked before doing the same. Xena sheathed her sword led Argo by the reigns. She hoped she wouldn't need to carry Regina over the saddle again. She glanced at Gabrielle and groaned when she saw the look on her face.

"What?"

"Regina seems to get awfully angry when Emma touches her."

"Regina doesn't play well with others." Xena stated from experience.

Gabrielle gestured towards the other women, "Do you think maybe they…"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

The bard decided to keep a close eye on the two mothers and work out just what made them tick. "I think you're wrong. I think there's something there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** Today (15th July) is Lana Parrilla's birthday. To celebrate this gorgeous talented woman's birth I would like offer this update. It may be a little bit before my next one because (1) uni started back up today, and (2) the next section is complex but fun, and will require some more work to make to reader-worthy. If writing a good story were easy everyone would be doing it. Thank you all for reading! I love hearing what you think with each new chapter. Your reviews warm my heart.

* * *

As Xena had said the unlikely band of women arrived in the village just as the sun first touched the horizon. The warrior led them to a tavern that let out sounds of music and drunken merriment into the cooling dusk air. As Xena walked in and was recognised by the workers the music changed to something eerily familiar to Emma's ears…

Emma saw the women of the tavern gather around a large cream cake, and Emma's stomach grumbled as if on cue. Her jaw dropped as the top of the cake burst off and a woman appeared from within. Cream covered creamy fresh and Emma wanted nothing more than to lick it off. _Where the hell did that come from?_ Emma wondered briefly before the tall, dark and gorgeous woman approached them in essentially a cream bikini.

"Hey Xena," the woman greeted in a quick playful voice.

"Hello Meg," Xena smiled.

"Where's Joxer?" Meg looked between and behind the women. She smirked at Emma's still agape expression. "I thought he was coming with you?"

"He got a message from his family," Gabrielle explained, "So he went to see them on his way. He should be here tomorrow."

"Great," Meg gestured to the humming women around the cake and they stopped. They picked up the cake all together and carried it out of the main area. "The girls need to work on their harmonising."

"We're going to need an extra room," Gabrielle nodded towards the mothers. "This is Emma and Regina. They're travelling with us for a while."

Emma noticed that the bard didn't explain further. She knew any information that Meg had meant that you might as well have told the whole tavern. She didn't really care at the moment though. "I'm Emma," she smiled at Xena's look-a-like.

"Meg," she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her towards a staircase. She let go of Emma's hand to lead the group up the stairs and across a landing. They passed several doors before reaching the end. "Xena and Gabs in this one," Meg inserted a key into the lock of the door on the right. "And this one's yours." She winked at Emma and then handed her the key on her way past. "I'll see you later."

Regina snatched the key from Emma's hands, unlocked the door and barged in. She froze when she saw the room. It wasn't that it was in disrepair, or that it was particularly unclean, despite being a Queen she had slept in far worse. No, her problem was a simple one. She stared at the double and _only_ bed in the room for a moment longer before stalking over to it. Regina pulled a single pillow and cover and dumped them unceremoniously on the floor. She glared briefly at Emma as she made her way across to the large bowl of water on the table in the corner. She dipped her hands in the cool water, bent over and then raised overflowing cupped hands to spread water over her face. She sighed louder than she intended but she didn't care. She repeated the motion and rubbed her face a little this time.

With effort, Emma tore her eyes from Regina's hunched back. She looked around the room with a lost expression. _No TV, no computer, not even anything to read_, she complained, _maybe the Xenaverse isn't as cool as I thought it was._ Not one to sit still, Emma left the room in search of something interesting to do or see. She thought about having a quick walk through the town, and planned to do just that until she saw it was fully dark outside. She may have been known to be reckless and irresponsible sometimes, but she knew better than to walk around alone at night in the Xenaverse. She huffed and made her way to a table to watch the people filling the rest of the tavern.

Emma was pulled from her scrambled thoughts when the others joined her. Xena put a mug in front of her and took a sip of her own without a word. Gabrielle chatted about when they first met Meg, and how the troubled woman had come to run this tavern until their dinner was brought to them by a busty woman. Regina scowled at her reflexively, and watched her saunter back over to Meg who gestured instructions of some kind.

By the time Regina had gracefully cut a potato into roughly equal portions and chewed said portions, Emma had already finished off her plate and emptied her mug. The blonde nodded at the appropriate times during Gabrielle's rambling, but for the most part watched Meg with an unsuccessful veil of subtlety. After making her way through the meal, with barely restrained glares, Regina's face was flush with anger.

"I see you've found another damsel that needs protecting. Ever the Saviour…" Regina dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Well at least _she_ would thank me. Manners go a long way, you know," Emma looked at her pointedly.

"Manners? You're hardly one to talk about manners," Regina gestured to her own chin, below the lip on the left. Emma wiped gravy off her chin in response. "Besides, I never asked you to save me."

"No, but our son did." Emma ignored the look from Regina at the mention of Henry. "Maybe that's your problem? You probably didn't have anyone to save you from becoming evil. I bet you pushed them all away."

Regina slammed her fist on the table. Her voice was low and dangerous, "I am capable of protecting myself. I don't need _you_."

"I think you do, and you're just too scared to admit it!"

Regina stood up abruptly, and out of habit quickly made sure her plate and cutlery were neat before she curtly nodded to the other. "Xena, Gabrielle."

Emma huffed at Regina's retreating back. She glared at her plate for a few moments before the silence got too much. "I wish she was like you Xena. I wish she showed that she _wanted_ to change."

Before Xena could answer music started in the corner where Meg and some of the other girls had gathered. She groaned when she heard the tune. "Change takes time, and you need to allow her that," Xena assured Emma, unexpectedly sounding like Gabrielle. "We're going to turn in as well. I would suggest letting Regina cool down before you head up."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, thanks. Night guys."

"Goodnight Emma." Gabrielle smiled before she followed Xena to the staircase.

"_Joxer the Mighty. He roams through the country side…_" Emma tuned out the words and watched as Meg conducted her girls through the song. They really didn't sound that bad, but the lyrics could do with a bit of work. Besides, she only liked 'The Bitter Suite' version. She wondered if she would ever get to see the TV show again. _Damn, that's going to be weird now_. Her head tilted to the side, _but also cool at the same time. That's even if we get back…_ her eyes glazed over at the thought. The idea of being stuck in the Xenaverse with Regina scared her.

_Why does Regina have to be so frustrating?_ Emma internally whined. _She's so, so… _Her cheeks flushed naturally as memories of yesterday and her dream returned. _Stupid duck_. She zoned back into reality just in time to see Meg wink at her with a very suggestive movement of the hips. Emma gulped. The woman was teasing her, and she knew it, but part of her didn't care and even welcomed the attention. _It's not like anyone else is interested_, she grumbled.

Her eyes focused on Meg as she watched her move around the tavern, returning regularly to the choir to give notes on their performance. Emma noted the unruly way her hair flowed in the draft created by her quick movements. Her eyes were keen and watched every patron, always looking for trouble or opportunity. She was different than Xena, that much was clear to Emma, but if they both stood still, in the same position and didn't speak than she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. _Even Gabrielle's been confused before_, she smirked. Xena exuded confidence, but Meg was surer of herself in other ways, like her sexual prowess. Emma couldn't deny she was attracted to the woman. The cream bikini was a great first impression for that.

Maybe it was because Meg looked like the woman she'd idolised for years? Maybe because she was still worked up from her dreams that morning? Or maybe it was because she was so frustrated from fighting with Regina? Emma didn't have an answer. All she knew was that she couldn't deny those crystal blue eyes that twinkled with mischief when Meg approached her later that night, and offered to help release some that obvious tension. Emma hesitantly let through a thought about Regina, but that was quickly suppressed by hungry lips and eager hands that pulled her into a darkened room and took her to oblivion.

* * *

EvilRegals please don't kill me. I promise there is light at the end of the tunnel. SwanQueen for the win!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** I've had so many ideas for Hero that I'm going to have to revise my plot structure. Don't worry, it just means there'll be more awesome stuff for you guys to read. I'm still alive after Emma went off with Meg, so thank you for not killing me. Here's the aftermath for you.

* * *

"Did you know about Regina and Ares?"

Xena hesitated. "I figured he would have known her. She made quite a name for herself in certain circles the last time she was here. But by the sounds of it she refused him back then like she did yesterday," she smirked. "She's stubborn, I'll give her that."

"Do you think he meant what he said?" Gabrielle leant her elbows on the table.

"Yes and no."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows at her friend and waited.

Xena sighed. "He wants a mortal to help him conquer the world. Regina would be a perfect candidate for that. I don't think he'd actually take her to the portal though."

"Would she? She's trying to change, Xena. I know you can see that too."

Xena shrugged. It took losing Solan to make her want to change, so she could understand that Henry could inspire Regina to do the same. Lucky for her she had Gabrielle to help her. She doubted she would have stayed good for long if the bard and her and fought as much as the two mothers do. She looked up to see Regina descend from the stairs and make her way to the table, her face passive but her eyes were full of anger. She sat opposite Xena and crossed her arms.

"Good morning, Regina." Gabrielle smiled at her warmly.

"Gabrielle." Regina replied curtly. She didn't want to be rude to the blonde. After all, it wasn't this one she was angry at.

"Sleep well?" Xena baited. She may have been reformed, but she had to admit she liked toying with a former enemy.

Right on cue, Regina glared briefly before the mask returned. "Just fine, thank you. Yourself?"

Xena smirked, "Like a log."

"Is Emma going to be long?" Gabrielle asked unknowingly. "Breakfast should be ready soon."

"I wouldn't have a clue," Regina seethed, "I haven't seen her since I retired last night."

"She didn't go to bed?"

"No."

"I guess you can ask her yourself, Gabrielle," Xena said. "Here she comes now."

Emma approached the table with a slightest of guilty looks. She pulled her messy hair and stood beside the table. "Morning."

"You look tired," Gabrielle observed.

"Ah, yeah," Emma scratched the back of her neck. "I didn't get a lot of sleep."

Before Regina could make a scathing remark Meg appeared behind Emma, who jumped slightly when she felt strong fingers pinch her butt. She avoided looking at Regina but could tell by Xena's face that the warrior had already figured out the whole sordid story. Meg put a pitcher full of water on the table and walked away without a word.

"Meg!" A scream pierced the relative quiet of the tavern. "MEG!"

The summoned woman raced out the door to the kitchen and Xena got up to follow. She knew a panicked tone when she heard one, and her sense told her it was trouble. Meg, Xena and then the others arrived in the alleyway behind the kitchen to see a man lying face down in the dirt. The dark red bloody contusion to the back of his head, and the paleness of his skin indicated he had been dead for a few hours.

"Meg, get the girl back inside and keep everyone away." Xena ordered and Meg obeyed without question.

Xena crouched down beside the body and examined the wound. Emma did the same on the opposite side. She felt suddenly awake and alert, and pushed everything else from her mind. Her eyes scanned the body and made a note of a few details; nice clothes but clearly not new, no sign of a money pouch, and no defensive wounds. She also thought the direction of the blow to the head came from the top right, with enough force to crack the skull she guessed. _No hesitation…_

"I can't see any sign of a struggle," Xena stated. "He knew his attacker, or it was unexpected."

"He doesn't smell like alcohol, so he wasn't drunk." Emma added.

Xena felt along the man's arms until she found what she was looking for. "A hidden blade," she pointed it out, "Given a chance he could have fought back."

"Xena!" Gabrielle carried over a shovel with red stains. "Look."

Emma briefly worried about prints, until she realised she couldn't do that in this world. "It looks like it could be our murder weapon."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Like you're such an expert."

Emma ignored her and took the shovel from Gabrielle. She held it near the man's head to see if she could match the size and shape to the wound. "Like a glove," she quoted Ace Ventura. "So we know what killed him, now we just need to figure out who he was and who killed him."

"Sure thing JB Fletcher," Regina mocked. "Wait, I take that back. You're more like Sheriff Tupper. _I _would be Jessica."

Gabrielle stared at Regina in confusion. "She's Jessica?"

"She's referring to an old TV show." Emma explained unhelpfully. "So, you're a closet Murder She Wrote fan?" She repeated Regina's words from earlier. _Has it really been 6 days?_

"There is nothing closeted about my admiration for Mrs. Fletcher. She uses her powers of observation and memory to ensnare people."

"You mean catch the bad guy."

"That's beside the point." Regina waved her hand dismissively. "He is outside the tavern so he may have been staying here. We need to interrogate Meg."

"Wait a second. No one is interrogating anyone." Emma insisted. "We need to finish getting clues from the body and then place it somewhere safe. We can check alibis later."

"So glad you brought it up," Regina smiled sweetly and crossed her arms. "And where were you last night? Have you seen this man before?"

"Are you accusing me of whacking this guy?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Answer the question," Regina demanded as she took a step towards Emma.

"Hey, maybe we should…" Gabrielle started.

"For _your_ information I was nowhere near the alley." Emma said angrily as she stepped forward in defiance.

Regina took another step and scoffed, "And we're just to take your word for it? I certainly can't corroborate your story; you never returned to the room last night."

Emma glowered across the short distance to brown eyes, "That's because I went to Meg's room!"

The impact echoed against the walls of the tavern and the building opposite. Emma stared in disbelief and raised a hesitant hand to her cheek.

"No wonder you gave birth at 18," Regina fumed. "You're a bad influence on Henry. What do you plan to do when he knocks some girl up in a few years? 'Gee Henry, don't worry, the same thing happened to me at her age.'"

Another slap echoed. Regina ignored her stinging cheek and pressed on. She was pissed and she was going to make bloody sure that Emma knew about it. "Or maybe you're not easy, maybe you just wanted to sleep with your hero? Sure as hell looks like her!"

"That's enough!" Xena yelled. "You two need to stop fighting right now, or I'll tie you both up and gag you myself."

"Go ahead," Regina dared, "She'd probably just enjoy it anyway."

"You're your own worst enemy Regina," Emma shook her head with pity. "If I, or anyone for that matter, could just have a _nice_ conversation with you then maybe you wouldn't be so miserable. All you do is manipulate and hurt people in some warped sense of protecting yourself. Have you ever thought that I'm not out to destroy you? That instead of World War III, we could both take care of Henry?"

Regina stared at Emma.

"You're right, I'm not the best influence on our son, but right now neither are you." Emma turned to Xena, "Can you finish up here? I'm gonna go check with the barkeep."

Regina continued to stare at the place Emma had stood. Her brain was working in overdrive, a lifelong internal war raging between her hopes and fears. _How can I even trust Emma? All she's done is work against me. Has she? Or has she only pushed back in response? She's the daughter of Snow White. But that didn't stop her from saving me. She's a fool. A fool who puts up with me…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** Between work, work, uni and life, I plan to have an update for you at least once a week. Probably on Sundays (AEST). Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting and following "Hero". You guys rock! Actually did some research for this chapter: Horse breeds on The World Ride website.

* * *

After speaking with the burly man behind the bar, who confirmed the victim had been in the tavern last night, Emma went to find Meg. She hadn't seen him herself but she had been distracted. It's not like she goes around expecting to be a possible witness. She found Meg in the kitchen calming the girl who had found the body.

"Stop sipping and take a gulp, Anna," Meg lifted the bottom of the glass, practically pouring it into the girl's mouth.

"Meg, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Meg turned to Emma and nodded. She topped up the glass and then followed Emma into the main area. "Who dunnit?"

"We don't know yet," Emma shoved her hands in her pocket. "Look, I know you didn't do it because we were, um, busy… But I need to ask if you've seen him before?"

Meg stuck her tongue and looked to be concentrating really hard. Several moments passed before her face lit up, "Yep!"

Emma waited. "And?"

"He was staying here."

"And?"

"He wasn't alone."

"Who was he with?" Regina asked as she walked up behind Emma.

"A woman."

"What did she look like?" _It's like pulling teeth_, Emma huffed.

"Umm," Meg stuck out her tongue again. "She was plain looking. Shifty. I didn't like her."

"Yes, I'm sure you're the best judge of character," Regina smiled sweetly and continued before Emma could say anything. "Is she still here? What room is she staying in?"

"Right next to yours."

Regina held out her hand and waited.

"We need the key," Emma explained. "We need to search the room, and hopefully find this woman."

"Right." Meg disappeared and reappeared quickly. "Here."

Regina took the key and turned without another word. She paused when Emma didn't follow, "Are you coming Miss Swan?"

Emma nodded and followed, "So I guess we're partners."

"We're nothing of the sort," Regina said a little too quickly. "I am simply letting you assist me in solving this murder."

"Assist you, huh?" Emma smirked. "Good thing we don't need search warrants and the Xenaverse."

Regina ignored her. She marched up the stairs and across the landing, Emma right on her heels. She paused outside the door and then looked at Emma. She gestured towards the door and handed the key over.

Emma knocked. They waited, and then knocked again. With only silence on the other side, they both nodded in agreement to open the door. Emma slid the key into the lock and turned it. She pushed the door open and scanned to room for any sign of an assailant. She took a tentative step in and checked behind the door.

"Ok, it's safe," she waved Regina in. "Looks like they travelled light. There are just two bedrolls in the corner."

"The bed looks slept in," Regina reluctantly felt the sheets with her hand. "She's been up for a while. Perhaps the she's gone to the market?"

"What are you doing in my room?" A reedy voice demanded from the doorway.

Emma held out her hands and stepped in front of Regina. "Easy, we're not here to hurt you. We wanted to make sure you're alright."

"Who are you?"

Regina gently pushed Emma aside. "Have you seen the man who checked in with you?"

The woman's eyes narrowed, "Why are you asking about Mannius?"

"When was the last time you saw him?" Emma asked.

"I want you out of my room, right now," The woman stormed forward, a knife suddenly in her hand.

Emma pulled Regina behind her and backed them away from the woman. She watched warily as the woman moved around them, knife still clutched in her hand and pointed towards them. She pushed Regina in the direction of the entrance, and walked backwards herself until they were outside. The door slammed and locked. They stared for a moment before Regina huffed off to their room.

"I thought we discussed this protecting nonsense."

Emma didn't close the door completely and watched through the gap. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to stop so get used to it." She added, "And I don't want to fight about it. Again."

Regina crossed her arms with a stern look.

Emma glanced up quickly before she returned to her surveillance. "Maybe one of us should go get Xena."

"Don't you think you can handle it yourself, _Sheriff_?" Regina smirked. "Can't do anything without your hero? Maybe we should invite the bard and the madam too."

"Cut it out Regina," Emma snapped.

Regina huffed, but made no further remarks as they waited. She had decided to try and be at least civil with Emma, which was hard because the blonde got her so riled up. If they were going to make it home to Henry it was in her best interest to find a way to get along with Emma, or at least try not kill her. Henry would never forgive her for that. It occurred to her that she would be blamed for anything bad that happened to Emma in this world, whether she was responsible or not. The thought chilled her to the bone as she realised she would have to ensure the safe return of her son's birth mother, or she would lose him forever.

After minutes of silence, Emma asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Regina absently stared at Emma's back while she absorbed the question and decided on an appropriate answer, "I'm trying to help."

"No, I know that bit. I meant why are you being weird about Meg?" Emma swiftly glanced at Regina in time to see her face pinch at Meg's name.

"I don't trust her."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?"

"I am not lying, Miss Swan." Regina internally rolled her eyes at herself. _You know why you don't like her, you just won't admit it._

"You're not telling the truth either."

"Look, I'd rather not fight about this again. Can we just focus on solving the murder?"

"Sure. It'd be refreshing not to have you yelling at me." Emma offered a smile over her shoulder to show her comment wasn't meant to be hurtful.

Regina forcibly stopped herself from glaring. She gave a small nod but said nothing.

* * *

"Why does trouble always follow us?"

"Follow me, don't you mean?" Xena smirked at Gabrielle.

"Us."

Xena grinned but continued through the town. It was a conversation they have had many time before, and it always ended in the same conclusion; bad things happen and it was up to them to fix it when they came across it. Xena observed all they people as they strolled through the market on their way to the stables. Sure, they were on a mission, but who said Xena couldn't enjoy a nice walk with her…

"It got pretty heated between Regina and Emma. I wonder when they're going to realise the tension doesn't stem from hatred."

"Gabrielle, stay out of it. If, and I mean _if_ they realise it then they should do it on their own. You can't force someone to love you." Xena's voice was tinged with sadness.

Gabrielle softly grasped Xena's hand for a moment before she got distracted by a shiny shawl. "Ooo, this is pretty, don't you think Xena?"

"Yeah," Xena smiled. "It'd look good on you."

"You think?"

"Hey! If you want to get your grubby hands all over it then you have to buy it first!" The wrinkled man wheezed.

Gabrielle let go and put her hands on her hips, "Maybe you would have sold it already if you'd let people try it on."

Before he could argue back Xena grabbed hold of the green shoulder strap and pulled her friend, "Come on Gabrielle. We have a mystery to solve, remember?"

"Consider yourself lucky!" The bard yelled at the man.

They made their way to the stables at a quicker pace while Gabrielle grumbled about venders and manners. Xena was planning to come here today anyway to check on Argo. She had promised her steed that she would when they left her here yesterday afternoon. They walked in to find the stableboy grooming a black horse.

"I haven't touched her, just as you asked," the boy said quickly.

"Relax, it's ok," Xena got annoyed how easily people were intimidated by her. It's not like her sword was drawn. She quietly said to Gabrielle, "Why don't you find out what you can while I groom Argo."

"Right." Gabrielle agreed and casually made her way to the boy under the pretence of looking at all the horses. Xena watched her progress from behind Argo. "It always amazes me how many different patterns there are to horses coats."

"They're special. There are as many different coats as there are people."

"Really?" Gabrielle smiled disarmingly and the boy nodded mutely. "Wow."

Xena rolled her eyes.

"So, we met this guy at the tavern last night, and he said his horse was the fairest in all the lands. I told him that's not possible, because Argo is the best looking horse."

In one of those strange moments where Gabrielle thought she must be crazy for thinking Argo could understand her, the horse neighed.

"The guy was about this tall," Gabrielle held her hand a bit above her head, "with dark curly hair and nice clothes."

"Ah, the argolic," he put the brush down and led Gabrielle to the next stall. The horse was a chestnut colour, with toned limbs and a strong neck. "I think his name was Mannus or something… I don't know. I only spoke to his wife. Um," he frowned in concentration. Clearly he had a better memory for horses. "It was a strange name… from north I think. Naz, Nastaji… Nastaja. That was it."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows. She'd heard a lot of names in her time, but not that one. "Did she say why they were in town?"

"No…. yes… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Xena demanded, exasperated.

Gabrielle shot her a glare. "What were the words she used? I'm a writer so maybe I can figure it out? I do like a good puzzle," she winked at the stableboy.

"It was a-a good har-harvest," he stammered. "The town. That's what confused me. We're a lumber town. How can they harvest the town?"

"I know how," Xena handed the brush she had been using to the boy. "Let's go Gabrielle."

"Thanks for your help!" Gabrielle called out as she was once again dragged. When they were outside she swatted Xena's hand away. "Stop doing that, it'll stretch. Then it won't stay on properly."

Xena's step faltered slightly, but she quickly recovered. "They're thieves."

"How do you know?"

"'Harvesting a town'," Xena said emphatically. At the blank look she got she sighed. "Thieves sometimes compare themselves to farmers. They harvest crops too, but townsfolk and their valuables are the crops."

"Oh… I hadn't heard that one before."

"Yeah, well you have now." Xena muttered. "Ask Autolycus when we see him next."

"Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle froze. She forced a smile on her face before she turned. "Hi Joxer!"

He lumbered up to the women and pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you guys! You wouldn't believe what happened! Jett was visiting the folks too, and he says it was just a coincidence but _I_ think he came home to see me for my birthday. Anyway, things were fine until Jett told them I was travelling with you two. _Well_, that's when the Trojan War started all over again. I mean, how aren't they happy that I have two sidekicks make sure their wittle Joxie-woxie is safe?"

"Joxer?"

"Yeah Xena?"

"Let go," she growled.

"Oh, right," he loosened his grip and Xena and Gabrielle pulled themselves away. "Have you been to Meg's yet? She's really spruced up the joint." He blushed. "I ah, came through here a few moons back…"

"Yes. It's lovely." Gabrielle resisted teasing him. "Not the safest place though."

"What do you mean?" He asked, offended they would suggest anything bad towards Meg's home.

"Some guy got whacked there last night," Gabrielle explained.

"I know the girls can be a bit rough, but…"

"Joxer, she means a man was killed. He was literally _whacked_ in the head. With a shovel." Xena clipped the back of his helmet for emphasis.

"Ow!" He whined. He stopped suddenly, his face transitioning from pain, to surprise, to glee. "Aww, you guys," he waved his hand. "You set up a murder mystery for me to solve?"

"We didn't…" Gabrielle was cut off.

"That's the best birthday present ever!"

"By the Gods," Xena groaned and walked off.

"A little flexing of the mental muscles is good for every warrior." Joxer tapped his helmet and winced. "Gotta keep the mind sharp Gabrielle. You never know when you're going to need to get out of an impossible situation with just your _bare_ hands and your wits."

_We won't need to _solve_ the next murder. I'll do it myself!_ "Hey Xena, wait up!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** So today I did something amazing, for me at least. I baked a cake! I don't bake, ever. I thought mum might appreciate a bit of personal effort for her birthday tomorrow. In saying that, I dedicate this chapter to mum and all the hours we spent together watching Murder She Wrote. Between work, work, uni and life, I plan to have an update for you at least once a week. Probably on Sundays (AEST). Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting and following "Hero".

* * *

It seemed like an eternity of sitting on the bed for Regina. That time was spent pretending not to be watching Emma by making an attempt to groom herself while watching Emma, who eventually slumped beside the door and rested her head against the wall to continue staking-out their neighbour's room. She jumped when Emma scrambled to her feet.

Emma opened the door wider and leant out. A moment later Xena, Gabrielle and a… _clown?_... entered the room. "The girlfriend's in there. She wasn't happy to find us searching her room."

"You did what?" Xena demanded, trying her best to keep her voice low.

Regina stood and took a position next to Emma. "We searched her room. The victim, Mannius, was staying in there with her. She didn't seem overly concerned with where he was."

"You're lucky you she didn't try and kill you."

"Are you saying she did it?" Emma asked.

"We don't know yet," Gabrielle clarified. "But we believe they are thieves."

"They are." Xena's tone left no room for argument. "The stableboy told us they were here to harvest the town."

Regina nodded in agreement. Emma looked between her and Xena, "I don't get it."

Regina used half her willpower not to roll her eyes, and the other half not to make a snide remark about the Saviour and her less than average combined family IQ. "It's a term used by some nomadic thieves, especially ones who try to pass themselves off as higher class citizens."

"How do you know?"

_Always with the questions…_ Regina internally growled. "I caught many thieves during my reign. They were quite talkative with the right motivation."

Emma stared, torn between a vision of Regina torturing thugs and Regina _motivating_ her with other means. She didn't know which to be more concerned about.

"If they robbed people maybe someone wanted revenge?" Gabrielle suggested.

"Yeah," Joxer agreed. "I'd be pretty mad is someone stole my stuff. I'd track them down."

"We need more information, and standing around here speculating isn't accomplishing anything." Regina reminded everyone. "I advise we split up. Miss Swan and I can enquire around town to see if Bonny and Clyde here have made any enemies."

Emma smirked at Regina's reference.

"No, Gabrielle and I have more knowledge of the town, and I've already got a few places in mind to where they might have started their cons. You two stay at the tavern and question people here, find out whatever you can about Mannius and Nastaja." Before Regina could argue, Xena continued. "Hey Joxer, why don't you stay with Emma and Regina? I'm sure they'd love to learn from an expert like you." Xena smiled sweetly.

Emma shot her a horrified look. "That's not necessary, really."

"Sure it is," Xena grinned. "Perhaps it might get you two to agree on something."

Regina glared. She didn't know this Joxer, but if Emma didn't want him tagging along she was sure she'd loathe him even more than the Saviour herself. _Except you don't loathe the Saviour, you l….._ "Fine. You can come. But don't take all day." She walked around Xena with a glare and out the door.

* * *

"I thought we weren't interfering."

"_You_ aren't interfering. I was just giving them a chance to find some common ground." Xena picked her way back through the marketplace. "Besides, did you really to put up with Joxer trying to solve the murder?"

"Good point." Gabrielle agreed quickly. As an afterthought, "I hope they don't kill him. At least not on his birthday…"

Xena chuckled. She spotted the merchant she wanted and her usual serious face returned.

* * *

"So, Meg, how long had you known the victim?" Joxer asked with a superior expression.

Although Emma had explained what they already knew on their way down, Joxer had insisted on questioning the woman himself. He said something about building a rapport, but Regina zoned out and instead observed the way Emma's shoulders tensed up with each passing moment. It intrigued her how the blonde could be so clumsy but also be graceful at the same time.

"2 days."

"What time did they arrive?"

"Sundown."

"Here we go again…" Regina muttered and rolled her eyes.

Emma hid her smirk. She didn't want to encourage Regina too much.

"How long were they staying?" Joxer charged on.

"Don't know."

"What did you talk to them about?"

"Price."

"Come on!" Emma growled. "Meg, did you see the guy talking to anyone other than his girlfriend?"

"Yes." At Regina's murderous look Meg continued, "The baker's wife."

"What's her name and where can we find her?" Emma ignored Joxer's whine about butting in.

"Helena. She delivers bread around the village."

"Thank you," Emma smiled quickly before she strode towards the door. Regina followed and nearly walked into her once they were outside. "That was worse than sitting through those damn council meetings."

Regina smirked, "I'm glad to know that listening to me share important information about the town ranks higher for you than listening to irrelevant questions."

Emma grinned, "Not by much."

Regina raised an eyebrow and was about to remark back when Joxer stumbled into her back. She fell forward and into strong arms before she had a chance to register what had happened. After a stunned pause Regina righted herself and stepped a few paces away from Emma and Joxer, then made a show of brushing down the front of her clothes, as if some invisible dirt had settled on them. Joxer's apology was lost in a gulp of fear at Regina's menacing glare.

Emma recovered from her unexpected and conflicting emotions enough to state, "Let's go find the baker's wife."

* * *

"He bought a pendant."

"Did he say for whom?" Xena questioned the metal smith gently.

"A woman named Helena. Even had me inscribe it," the man explained with a gestured towards his equipment.

"And he picked it up yesterday?" Gabrielle asked.

He nodded.

Xena had a hunch, "Do you know anyone named Helena?"

"The only Helena around these parts is old Barold's wife, the baker. I just assumed it was for the woman who he met outside of the shop."

"What did she look like?"

"Plain… certainly by Grecian standards. She didn't look too happy either," the man recalled.

"Thank you for your time," Gabrielle smiled. She followed Xena out into the marketplace and noticed the contemplative look on her friend's face.

"Let's go find the baker's wife," Xena said with determination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe it's been so long since my last update. I'm sorry! Life has been crazy busy: work has been _insane_, but don't worry I resigned yesterday, assignments due, etc… I'm going back to an old job which I was good at, so hopefully that'll free up some mental capacity to balance uni and "Hero". Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting and following "Hero".

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter to Lee Thompson Young, who tragically passed away this week. He stole my heart, and the hearts of many, in his role of Det. Barry Frost is Rizzoli & Isles. I had actually named a character after Frost _before_ this happened, but now it has a whole new meaning. My deepest condolences to his family, friends, colleagues and fans. He will be sorely missed.

* * *

"… and then I swooped in and saved the day." Joxer continued to tell Emma and Regina about the times he had saved Xena and Gabrielle. "I should add God Killer to my name…"

"I thought that Xena was the one that killed Bacchus?" Emma was getting annoyed. She remembered that episode quite clearly.

Joxer looked stunned for a second, "That's just what Xena _wants_ people to think. I operate covertly. The silent hero."

Emma rolled her eyes and glanced at Regina to share an exasperated look, but Regina's features was beyond exasperated, she was downright furious. As Emma focused she noticed a balled fist and a tense jaw. She reached out and slipped her hand into Regina's unclenched one with an empathetic smile. Regina looked at the joined hands and then at her. Emma panicked at the blank look on the brunette's face and let go. _I forgot the no touching rule… When did it become a rule?_

Regina stared at Emma, stunned. Normally she would yell at the Sheriff for making physical contact, as she found the flutter in her heart a betrayal to Daniel and her mission to destroy Snow's happiness. How dare her heart feel anything without her permission, right? She supposed that the time spent not fighting today had had a corrosive effect to her resolve to keep Emma Swan at a safe distance. _It seems not arguing has undesirable consequences as well…_ The touch had been surprisingly gentle, and the warmth lingered and pulsated in time with the erratic beats of her heart. She shook her head to clear the unwelcome but increasing persistent thoughts. She also didn't want to be caught staring.

Emma was so fixated on staring straight ahead that she was startled when Joxer turned to face them while walking backwards. He was still talking. She gradually worked out that he was talking about Callisto.

"It's amazing how often those two get into trouble," he laughed. He got a brief nod from Emma but Regina seemed to be ignoring him. He would be offended if she didn't scare him. He turned back around to lead them through the town. Before he realised that his foot had caught on a stone the jutted out of the pathway, he was airborne one second and face first into manure the next. A further second of silence passed before Emma burst out into laughter. He picked himself off the ground and saw that Regina tried to stifle her own amusement.

* * *

Gabrielle was confident that she and Xena were on the same wavelength. They often were. But when Xena headed towards the docks she was confused. She could have sworn they were going to ask Barold subtly where Helena was and then go from there, although it shouldn't surprise her that Xena somehow new where to find the baker's wife.

"Xena?"

Xena waited. She knew it was just a matter of time before…

"Why are we going this way?"

"Most people would want their bread as early as they can, but sailors work at all hours so they would have another delivery for the night crew," Xena explained. Being a pirate had crossed her mind on one or two occasions, but the love of the land and horse riding had always kept her grounded.

"Oh. Well that makes sense!" Gabrielle exclaimed with cheer.

Xena smiled at her friend. Sometimes she forgot what it was like not to know things, and sometimes she wished could forget it all. She looked at her friend again and marvelled are the wonder on the delicate features. _Oh, to still be innocent…_ Xena, always aware of her surroundings, saw Helena talking with the harbour master. She also noticed Joxer, followed not so closely by Emma and Regina.

"What in Hades are they doing here?" Xena growled.

"Who?"

Xena pointed. At least they were closer than the trio. Still, she would need to act quickly. "Gabrielle, go distract them while I talk to Helena."

Gabrielle nodded, "I'm on it."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Gabrielle called cheerily from behind the others. "What are you doing here? I thought you were checking out the tavern for more clues?"

"We were, but…"

Joxer cut Emma off, "The butler did it!"

"Baker."

"Baker," Joxer shrugged. "We're going to interrogate his wife."

"Regina thought she's probably at the docks at this time in the afternoon because of the sailors doing night work," Emma explained with a nod to Regina.

"That's funny, because Xena had the same idea." Gabrielle realised her mistake immediately.

"Of course she did…" Regina muttered.

Emma's eyes went wide, and then narrowed. "You're the distraction, aren't you?"

Gabrielle tried to look innocent, but when Regina crossed her arms she gave up. "Yeah."

"Not cool pistachio." Emma shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

"So you were waiting for him by the stables this morning?" Xena rephrased for confirmation.

"Yes. And he never came, the bastard. Just another man breaking another promise," Helena huffed.

"At least they're mortal," Xena winked, trying to employ some of Gabrielle's tactics, "Easier to fix that way."

Helena laughed, "Oh, yes. If only it were that easy. Although then there would only be women," she added, "except for the Gods."

Xena hid her snarl at the mention of the immortals. "So, you didn't go to the tavern on the south side of town last night?"

"Megs?" Helena waited for Xena to nod. "Why would I? I only go there to deliver bread."

"But that's where Mannius was staying."

Helena frowned. "He said he was staying outside of town... Was everything he told me a lie? By the Gods, I pray that Hades takes him soon."

"He's already dead."

"What?"

"His body was found this morning."

"Where?"

"Meg's tavern."

Helena paled.

"Do you remember something?"

"My husband drinks there some time, the lecherous pig," Helena spat. "I was looking forward to taking his dinars and running off. The thought of his…" she shuddered.

Xena waited with a barely contained sympathetic expression.

"He didn't come home last night. I assumed he was baking early… When I asked Barold about it this morning he said he couldn't sleep. I went back after Mannius didn't meet me at the stables." Helena tilted her head, "Now that I think about it, I felt someone watching me yesterday. I couldn't see anyone, but it's something you just know, instinctually. Do you think Barold found out about Mannius? Did he kill him?"

"We'll find out soon enough." Xena said with a wicked glint in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** In chapter 1.

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting! With uni over for the year, I hope I can update more regularly. I need to revise the rest of my story plan because of all the wonderful ideas I've had since I wrote it. The Murder Mystery portion of our tale comes to an end with this chapter, so I wish that you can all join me for the next little adventure we go on. For all the Xena fans out there, a small clue: The scrolls should be sung, not told. Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, favouriting and following "Hero".

**Dedication: **I dedicate this chapter (as well) to Lee Thompson Young. I had named a character after Frost _before_ this happened, but now it has a whole new meaning. He is sorely missed. Also, to my home-girl JB Fletcher, who taught me (most of) what I know.

* * *

"You're probably wondering why I have gathered you all here today," Joxer began. "Each one of you had relationship with Mannius, who was…" He trailed off when he noticed Xena's cranky look. "What?"

"I think you're being too dramatic," Emma explained.

"That's an understatement," Regina mumbled, and then cleared her throat. "I think what Miss Swan is trying to say is: Don't talk. At all. I'm sure Xena is perfectly capable of recognising a murderer."

Xena's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure we're both skilled in that arena, _Regina_."

Regina ignored Xena's inference, and Emma's slightly agape expression. She enjoyed stunning the Sheriff into silence. She decided she would have to try more often. _This is more fun that annoying her… only slightly_, she smirked to herself.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, "Let's just wait till they're all here and see how it goes."

* * *

Meg showed Barold to his usual seat at the bar with Helena in tow, who sat a few stools away in silence. The man behind the bar poured Barold a mug of ale and set it down in front of him. The stableboy appeared not long after and sat at a table near the door. Regina looked up with an expression of boredom when Xena appeared at the bottom of the stairs. However, her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her lips when Emma came into view, dragging Nastaja by her arm, hands cuffed behind her back. She hadn't remembered that the Sheriff still had her handcuffs, but it shocked her more that seeing Emma being so authoritive would have such and effect on her.

"Oh, come on Xena, I wanted to reveal the killer," Joxer whined.

"We're not revealing anything," Emma pushed Nastaja into a seat near the bar with a little more force than necessary. "She just needed some convincing to join us."

Any remark Regina would have normally made was caught in her throat. She swallowed hard and tore her eyes away from Emma.

Xena's whistle pierced the room, "Listen up everyone, I am only going to say this once – We are going to answer the question of who killed Mannius, and no one is leaving till we do. Do I make myself clear?"

Meg nodded emphatically. She stopped when she received a harsh look from Xena.

"Let's begin. Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle nodded, stood and then cleared her throat. "Mannius was staying in this tavern with Nastaja, his wife." Helena looked at the cuffed woman with shock. "They were here to rob people, but not by any ordinary means – they were charlatans, performers, they were con artists."

"Lies!" Nastaja exclaimed. "How dare you accuse me of…"

Xena clenched Nastaja's shoulder and the woman winced. As it were, she was going to bruise where Xena had slammed her into the wall earlier.

"Their victim? Helena, the baker's wife." Gabrielle watched Barold closely. He glared into his mug, but otherwise remained still. "The plan was to convince her to take Barold's money, and meet him at the stables last night."

"It was you outside the stables?" The stableboy asked meekly.

Helena looked wide-eyed at him, and with a quick glance at Xena she finally nodded.

"But Mannius never made it to the stables; no, he was killed right outside that door!" Gabrielle pointed dramatically at the door to the alley.

Emma shared as exasperated look with Regina. As much as Emma loved her heroes, she just wanted to get this show over with so she could sit down and have a drink. Nastaja had got her in the shin when she and Xena had gone to collect the woman.

"Each of you had a motive," Gabrielle warned, "but only one of you followed through." Gabrielle paced around the tavern, making sure to look directly at each of the suspects before she continued. "Akon, the stableboy, coveted Mannius' steed – a beautiful argroline…"

"Argolic," the boy corrected.

"Right, argolic." Gabrielle smiled at him. "But did you take your equestrian love too far?"

"I was at the stables all night! I had four horses to fully groom," Akon insisted, and pointed to Helena, "She saw me!"

"Yes, Helena went to meet Mannius at the stables. But who could say she didn't find him after in a murderous rage, fuelled but her crushed dreams of a new life?" Gabrielle gestured wildly to the room.

"I didn't…" Helena begun, but was cut off.

"She went straight home," Barold spoke for the first time.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

His face red, Barold answered, "I followed her last night. I knew she was up to something…" He glared into his mug again.

"So you admit to knowing her plan?" Gabrielle didn't give him a chance to confirm or deny, "Having your wife leave for another man with your money is a pretty strong motive for murder, wouldn't you say Barold?"

He shrugged. "I suppose. But if I _had_ done it you would _never_ have found the body. I would have shoved him in the oven and cooked the rat."

"Well, if anyone goes missing we'll be sure to check the bread," Regina rolled her eyes. Emma had to stifle a giggle.

Gabrielle chuckled quietly, but continued, "That leaves us with Nastaja, Mannius' wife and partner in crime."

"This is ridiculous." Nastaja declared. "Untie me at once!"

She tried to stand up. Tried, because Xena clamped a hand down on her shoulder and squeezed menacingly which _encouraged_ her to sit back down.

"Nastaja and motive, means and opportunity," Gabrielle counted with three fingers.

The woman screeched, "You have no proof!"

Joxer turned, his intent to re-enact the scene with Gabrielle to prove someone of Nastaja's stature could kill a man, but instead tripped over his own feet and face-planted the floor. He lifted his head and rubbed his nose. "Hey, is that blood on your boot?"

Nastaja leapt up and made a run for the door. She was almost there when she became airborne and then landed with a dull thud. With a wicked grin, Meg withdrew her leg. She winked at Emma and then went to help up Joxer.

"Did he just…" Regina began.

"Solve the case?" Emma nodded slowly, "I guess so."

* * *

As celebrations go it was pretty good, Emma admitted. She was getting used to the tune that accompanied the unlimited verses of Joxer's heroism. Her foot tapped the floor in time with the beat. The birthday boy was up dancing with Meg's girls, a mug of ale in his hand. Gabrielle was a bit tipsy herself, but her dance moves were a bit more coordinated. Xena watched them from the bar. Although the Warrior Princess only had a small smirk, Emma could see the merriment in the blue eyes. She looked at Regina across the table and smiled warmly. Regina smiled back briefly before she averted her eyes.

Emma leant forward, "You ok?"

"Of course, Miss Swan," Regina replied curtly, but without malice.

"You just seem a bit quiet…"

"It's been a long day. Besides, there isn't much to discuss."

Emma thought for a moment. "Did you see Joxer's face when he fell in the horse shit?"

"Yes," Regina grinned wickedly. When she looked at Emma she burst into melodic laughter. Emma had imitated Joxer's expression perfectly. It then faded into a stunned look. "You can also pull off his dumb look too!"

"It wasn't… I wasn't…" Emma fumbled. "You should laugh more."

Now it was Regina's turn to be stunned, but she was more skilled in hiding it. "There aren't many reasons to laugh…"

_Challenge accepted_, Emma thought to herself. Her reasoning was infallible; _laughter releases endorphins, endorphins make you happy, and happy people don't kill their girlfriends_. She frowned to herself. _That's not quite how Legally Blonde phrased it…_ She grabbed the pitcher and topped up Regina's and her own mugs. She raised hers, "A toast. To us," she blushed, "we make a good team."

"Don't get used to it," Regina chided, although she did clink her mug against Emma's, and there was a small twinkle in her eyes. Regina smirked into her mug at the loopy grin Emma gave back to her.

Shortly after, when Joxer began forgetting the lyrics to his own song, Meg took him by the hand and led him upstairs. The girls changed songs but kept singing as if they were born for it. Gabrielle even managed to drag Xena into the group of drunken dancers.

"I'm surprised you didn't leap to Meg's so-called honour," Regina comment with distaste. "Or maybe you're letting the buffoon have a night of pleasure before you set him straight?"

"Come off it, Regina," Emma huffed. "Last night was purely physical."

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to watch the dancing, if you could call it that.

Emma stood and leant over the table, "She's not the one I'm really attracted to."

Regina scoffed, and glared at Emma with a snide remark ready.

Emma spoke first, "And neither is Xena."

The brunette watched - lips slightly parted in a quiet gasp - as Emma walked off.


End file.
